With the increase in memory needed by software, the trend in state-of-the-art microprocessors is toward higher performance, high-density memory modules, such as single in-line memory modules (SIMMs) or dual in-line memory modules (DIMMs), which are circuit cards with memory chips attached. Having higher capacity memory chip units or packing more memory chip units on a memory module is one way to increase memory density on a module.
Conventional methods of mounting multiple die units on a module is through stacking the die units or attaching a daughter board to the main module board. However, a profusion of small electronic products such as pagers and cellular telephones demand small product size and low profile products. The demand by consumers for miniature electronic devices has increased the need for powerful yet compact, ultra-thin semiconductor devices.
Based on these and other needs and deficiencies, an improved die package for achieving a high-density memory module would be desirable.